Percy Jackson and the hunters of the moon
by The real perseus jackson
Summary: AU Typical Pertemis story, but i aim to add a twist further on. Aim to update at least once a week, please enjoy and please review afterwards:D
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

A/N This is my first fanfic, so please don't give me any stick. I love the Pertemis pairing so I have given it a go, similar storyline to others but I aim to put a twist in. Also hope to update about once a week. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO only the storyline.

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

 **Percy's POV**

We had just won the war against Kronos and the titans, and everyone was hoping for a bit of peace and quiet where they weren't at risk of being attacked by monsters. I was in the arena, teaching the new demi-gods the basics of sword fighting. My Girlfriend was stood thirty metres away, watching me with a smile. There were ten kids in the little group I had and so I was able to help them out more individually. "Right that's all for today kids, same time tomorrow ok? Well done today." I dismissed them and walked over to Annabeth and gave her a light kiss.

The horn went off for lunch and we headed to the canteen, walking hand in hand. We sat together at the Poseidon table, after giving the offerings to our godly parents. I glanced at Annabeth and noticed that she looked a bit shifty. I asked her what was wrong, but she said that it was nothing so I just left it alone. We finished lunch and walked off together. We kissed before seperating; Annabeth was going to study as normal whereas I was going to the volleyball courts.

Two hours later, I decided to go and walk along the beach and explore. Annabeth and I were going to meet up in an hour and a half for our date. I had a ring in my pocket for the date when I was going to propose to Annabeth. I took the ring out and looked at it, it was silver with an emerald embedded in the centre. I had asked Hephaestus to make it for me a week ago. Engraved inside it read, _Together Forever Wise Girl & Seaweed Brain. _I smiled just looking at it.

I walked over a few of the sand dunes, breathing in the salty sea air. Suddenly I stopped, sat forty metres away was a girl with blonde hair and Max, a son of Dionysus. I watched them kiss, the girl giggled and then I realised that it was Annabeth. I gasped in pain and shock. I felt as though I had been stabbed through the back. They heard my gasp and turned round. Tears were streaming down my face by now, the ring slipped out of numb fingers. "Percy, it isn't what you think it is."

"Save it Annabeth, obviously you don't love me. Despite everything I have done for you. I was going to propose to you tonight as well." I shouted.

"You were going to propose to me?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Max just sat that ignoring everything while looking bored. I turned and ran back to my cabin.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was going to meet Percy later but while waiting I went to the beach to find Max. I loved Percy but the spark wasn't there for me anymore, I found Max much more interesting and I felt more of a connection with him. We walked along the beachfront, hand in hand. Eventually we just flopped onto the sand, looking out at the sea. Max wrapped his arm around my waist and gently kissed my neck, I giggled and turned towards him. I lent forward and our lips met. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue slowly enter and explore. We started to make out. After a while, we broke for air. We started to chat and then make out again when we heard a gasp. We looked up and saw Percy looking down at us, tears forming in his eyes.

"Percy, it isn't what you think it is." I said, instantly feeling bad. He just stared at me, shouting and then I realised what he had just said. He was going to propose to me. I felt numb. I looked up to see him turn and run off sobbing. Max looked up and just said "Don't worry about him, he didn't deserve you anyway." I just ignored him and sat there shocked. I slowly walked up to where the ring had fallen. It was beautiful with a lovely emerald in the centre. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I realised what I had done.

 **Percy's POV**

I grabbed my rucksack and put some of my clothes into it along side some personal items and my wash bag. I grabbed my note pad and wrote a quick letter to Chiron. Technically demi-gods shouldn't have mobile phones but I had got one to make calls to my mom without freaking out any friends that she might have round. I often laughed at what I imagined their faces would be like if I IM'ed mom. I got my phone and called mom, asking her and Paul to pick me up at the bottom of the hill.

I folded the letter to Chiron, wrote his name on the front and left my cabin. I walked over to the big house and left the letter on one of the tables outside. I looked back at camp sadly before turning away and going to where my parents were going to be. The road was tucked away, behind the forest. As I rounded the bend I knew something was wrong, the car was empty and no one was standing outside. I started to run.

I ran around to the back of the car, and stopped. Lying in a puddle of their blood were my parents. With gaping holes in their chests. I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. As if my day could get any worse. I screamed out as loud as I could. I picked myself and my rucksack up and started walking away, leaving the bodies and the car.

I made my way to the empire state building and walked into the lobby. "600th floor please."

"Ha, no such thing kiddo." The annoying doorman said.

"Quit fooling, I am the saviour of Olympus. Of course it exists." He just stared at me and slowly passed me the key card. I walked over to the lift, and pressed the button for Olympus. Worst day ever by Simple plan started playing, how ironic.


	2. Chapter 2: Olympus

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. Here is the next update as promised. This chapter is dedicated to JustLucky05 and JOKERx2xLEET for being my first reviewers. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO only the plot.

 **Chapter 2: Olympus**

 **Percy's POV**

Olympus was very grand and extravagant. Just like the city of Gods should be. The buildings were mainly white marble, which made the place seem very clean and pure. Even Zeus's palace looked interesting, almost made you think he was trustworthy until you met him. I walked slowly to the throne room. Big, golden doors were the only things between me and the most powerful beings on earth, at the moment. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

As I walked into the middle of the throne room, I quickly glanced at all the gods and goddesses, to see what their reaction would be to see me there. It was mainly one of surprise. I looked at Zeus, he was livid, bug eyed. He looked like he was about to have a stroke. "How dare you interrupt a meeting? You may be the saviour of Olympus but that doesn't mean you can just come and go. Give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you now." He roared, pointing his master bolt at me

I walked and knelt in front of my Uncle. "Uncle, I come here asking you to grant me one simple wish. One that you should like personally."

"Very well, what is your wish and we shall see what the general opinion of it is."

"I wish. I wish to die." The room went silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I just stayed kneeling, whilst staring at Zeus's boots.

"What about my daughter, you were going to propose. What did you do?" Athena asked.

"I haven't done anything, I went looking for her earlier and found her making out with Max, son of Dionysus. Then as I was leaving, I found my parents murdered when they were waiting to pick me up." I replied, with venom.

"Wait Sally's dead? I always thought you could do better that that Owl spawn son. I never trusted her in the first place." My dad said to me. All of us were oblivious to the mental conversation going on between Artemis and Zeus. Everyone was so interested in my story and me, to be honest I felt nervous telling all the Olympians this.

 **Artemis's POV**

I heard Perseus ask to die and couldn't believe my ears, why would a boy, no man, want to end his life. I felt a lump in my throat as I heard what that bitch, Annabeth had done. I wanted to kill her, how could she chuck away the most perfect man ever. Wait why am I thinking this, I am a maiden goddess. I looked at Zeus and started a mental conversation with him.

 **Percy's POV**

I finally lifted my eyes up to meet my Uncle's. He looked at me for a few seconds before finally starting to speak. "Perseus, Olympus owes you a great deal. We cannot simply throw away our best demi-god. That is why I have agreed with Artemis to let you become the Guardian of the hunt, as I feel it would be wrong to send you back to camp Half Blood."

"Thank you very much, my Lord." I said, glancing at Artemis. I was surprised to see that she actually supported the idea.

"Very well, go to Artemis and say the oath." Zeus said.

"I, Perseus Theseus Jackson, swear on the Styx and even Chaos himself to protect Artemis and the Hunt for as long as I live." Everyone gasped as I mentioned Chaos, who just happened to pop out of a black portal that just appeared.

"I have been watching you, young hero. But tell me why you decided to swear on my name?" I just looked at him, wondering myself why I had said it.

"I don't know, it just felt right because the Styx can be manipulated and broken but swearing on the most powerful person in the Universe seemed much more of a binding oath."

"Very well. You are the first mortal that has sworn on my name and has been allowed to live. I like you Perseus and so I shall give you my blessing. You shall be able to fly and you will have the skills of one of my top assassins." As he said this, he shot a beam of black energy at my chest. It tingled at first and then suddenly my back was in agony as a pair of large, black wings came out of my shoulder blades. And that was that, he left as soon as he came.

"If that is all then I declare this meeting dismissed. Anyone who wants to bless Perseus may do so now." Announced Zeus. Then the last person I wanted to be blessed by squealed. "Oh my turn." Before I could protest, I was surrounded by this pink aura. When it was gone, I realised that she had defined my features and made my muscles bigger. I was then blessed by Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Hades. Hestia came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be her champion. " I would be honoured Lady Hestia." She placed her hand on my chest and I felt warmth flood through my body.

My father came and gave me the same level of control over water as he had, I was also able to open water portals and water travel. That left just me and Artemis. I looked at her, she walked over and said. "You are the first male I have ever blessed." I then realised I was surrounded by a silver aura. "Thank you Lady Artemis, it means a lot to me." She nodded. "Come, the hunters are waiting at the Monogahela national forest. I will flash us to just outside the camp, but I want you to wait till I have briefed them before I reveal who you actually are." I nodded and placed my hand on her shoulder. Suddenly I felt as if I had been ripped apart and then put back together again. I looked around and saw trees, there was also a circle of tents in the clearing thirty metres away. Artemis walked into the clearing and gathered around all the hunters. I just lent against a tree so I could see what was happening. She started to explain.

A/N There we go, another chapter complete. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and I hope to get the next chapter up in the next 2 days.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

A/N thanks for all the favs/follows and also thanks for the reviews. Not doing much this week so I will try to update as much as possible. Please do review.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO only the storyline

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

 **Artemis's POV**

I left Percy just outside the clearing and walked to the fire pit. I looked around and got the attention of all the hunters. "Now as you know, there was a meeting on Olympus today. As a result, we have ourselves a guardian. Now before you get mad, he is my friend so I don't want any pranking or hostility. As you have probably worked out, he is male. Many of you will know him and I hope this makes it easier for you to accept. He is the only male that I would allow anywhere near you. He is the opposite of every other male. His name is Percy Jackson." Everyone had been grumbling at the thought of a male being with the group, but when I mentioned the name, many of their faces, especially Thalia's, lit up.

Percy came and stood beside me, smiling. I looked at him. "Right, back to work everyone. Perseus, come with me." I led him to my tent.

"Wait a minute, you introduced me as Percy. Why have you gone back to Perseus?"

"I did not." Realizing what I had done. I blushed. Was I going soft? I handed him a list of the chores and the structure of the day.

"What's this." He said waving the sheet around like a madman.

"That is your list of chores. Or did you think that you could just live with us for free?" He sighed and left my tent. What is wrong with me? I am a maiden goddess, so why am I getting so attached to him? I blamed Aphrodite and vowed to go and pay her a visit later.

 **Percy's POV**

I was surprised to hear how Artemis described me, it made me feel good to know that she thinks of me as a friend. I looked at the list she had given me. First up, washing clothes. I walked over to the river and saw a mountain of clothing. My eyebrows almost took off they were so high. I made lots of mini whirlpools and added several items of clothing to each one. In no time at all, they were clean. I hung them up on the washing line. I used my new powers over water to dry the clothes. The ironing board was leaning against a tree. I unfolded it and found the iron lying in the grass. I slowly worked my way through the ironing. In the end, it took me two hours to do the washing. Eventually, I was able to move the clothing into the clothing tent. I then went to find Artemis to let her know.

She was at the archery range. "My Lady, I have finished the clothes. I also noticed a bag of undergarments. I decided to leave them as I did not want to be thought of violating their privacy." She looked at me with a smile. I noticed a glint in her eye, was it pride? Seeing her smile made me feel happier. The way her eyes crinkle, and her lips curl up at the edges. Wait, what, she is a maiden goddess. Why am I thinking these things? I was going to interrogate Aphrodite about it next time I see her.

I left her to her archery and made my way to the armoury tent. I saw buckets of arrows and knives. My eyes widened. Am I supposed to be finishing this tomorrow. I picked up the whetting stone and started sharpening the arrows. I was stopped after an hour so I could make dinner. I walked over to the hunters table. A notepad and pen materialised in my hand (part of the blessing of Hermes). I went around the table, asking everyone what they wanted. I then focused on the list and clapped my hands. The food suddenly appeared in front of them. They just stared at me in shock. "Be careful, you might swallow a fly," I said with a chuckle. I summoned myself a slice of pepperoni pizza before going back to the armoury tent. It took me another three hours to finally finish the knives and arrows.

I went and knocked on Artemis's tent and entered when she called me to come in. I told her that I had finished and asked if there was anything else that she wanted me to do. "Could you scout the area for weaknesses and then map the camp and the surroundings?"

"Certainly my lady." I said with a bow.

"Oh and Percy, none of the bowing thanks. It seems too formal."

I nodded and started my task. An hour later, I was stood in Artemis's tent again, holding an intricately detailed map. Artemis was grinning at the sight of the map. I noticed some feelings towards Artemis rising. I was then given the rest of the evening off.

I went and pitched my tent, just outside the camp. I collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. In my dreams, I could see Annabeth and Max making out before fading and being replaced by pictures of my parents and the gaping wounds in their chests. I could only think of a spear that could do so much damage. I woke up in a cold sweat, on the floor. I got up and decided to fly around a bit before I tried to get back to sleep. I felt the cool midnight breeze on my skin as I spread my wings and flew up. I did a loop the loop before testing how fast I could go. I was very fast. So fast that I zoned out and ended up wondering what would happen if I won a surfing competition and what sort of weather would be best for it. I woke up to find myself in my own bed and saw two silvery orbs boring into my sea green eyes.

 **A/N** Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review, partly because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Otherwise, goodbye for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

A/N Hi, everyone. Thanks for all the support for the first three chapters. Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and remember to review. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO only the storyline.

Chapter 4: Day one

 **Percy's POV**

I looked up into those glittering silver balls. Her gaze was piercing me. "What happened, how did I get here and what are you doing here? No offense?" I asked, confused. Artemis pulled back, blushing. Now I have seen it all, a maiden goddess blushing! "Erm, you were flying really fast and started to pass out. I saw everything from my moon chariot. I flashed you to my chariot where I checked that you weren't in any danger. Then I flashed us here and put you into bed, it was a bit awkward with your wings and you do weigh a lot. Oh, and then you just woke up."

"Oh right, thanks Artemis." I whispered with a sincere smile. I closed my eyes. It was comforting to know Artemis was next to me. I wanted to hold her close and wrap my arms around her, but I want to have children in the future so I have to be careful.

 **Thalia's POV**

Obviously, I was overjoyed that I would be able to see Percy more. He is like a brother to me. I was a bit concerned about Annabeth though, last I had heard, they had been dating. He did look detached from reality so maybe something had happened between them. My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling noise outside. I grabbed my bow, pulled back the string and popped my head out of the tent flap. What I saw shocked me. Artemis was dragging a sleeping Percy towards his tent. When they went into his tent, I put down my bow and crept up to them.

Artemis had soundproofed his tent, so I couldn't hear what they were saying or talking about. I waited for what seemed like years but was more likely ten minutes. Finally Artemis walked out of Percy's tent. She was smiling and had a pinkish blush to her cheeks. I decided to approach her and ask her about it. I silently walked up behind her and coughed. Artemis spun around, bow materializing in her hand. "Easy, you weren't actually going to shoot me, were you?"

"Erm, no. What are you doing out here at night, and why were you following me?"

"I saw you drag Percy into his tent and you were in there for a while. I just wanted to find out what had happened." When I said the last bit, I saw her blush but decided to leave that until later.

"I will tell you in the morning but right now I need to go back to my chariot." And with that, she quickly vanished before I could protest. I sighed and went back to bed.

 **Artemis POV**

I had managed to half carry, half drag Percy into his tent. After I had pulled the blankets over him, he woke up. I explained what I was doing and he went back to sleep. I saw a small smile appear on his lips. That in turn made me smile. I lent forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Why was this happening to me? I have never loved anyone before so why now. I left his tent, blushing slightly. I was thinking about Percy so much that I didn't spot Thalia come up behind me.

When she said that she had followed me to find out what had happened, it made me think of the kiss. I knew that I couldn't tell Thalia what had happened because it went against the rules of the hunters. To give me time to think, I told Thalia that I would tell her in the morning and flashed to my chariot before she had time to complain. I sat down and let my breathing steady. It had been an eventful night.

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 am, and walked out of my tent. The camp was silent but I knew some of the hunters would be awake. I made my way to the armoury tent and equipped myself with a belt full of throwing knives. I walked over to the archery range and pulled out two of the knives. I stood 30ft away from one of the targets and threw the knives in quick succession. Both hit the outer ring. I repeated this process until I had thrown all of the knives.

I twisted a ring on my right hand and a red bow appeared. The ring was steel with a red spinel stone in the centre. I pulled back the string and an arrow was suddenly notched. I spread my legs a shoulder width apart. Looked at the target and pulled back the bowstring to my eye. I held my breath and released the arrow. When I saw where it had landed, I froze in shock. It had hit the bullseye right in the centre. I shook my head, and fired two more arrows. They split the arrow shot before it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been the worst archer ever at camp, now I was one of the best. I went and picked up the knives and loaded the back in the belt. I removed the arrows and burnt them to an ash just because I felt like it. I took the target and the knives back to the armoury tent and went to the mess tent. I sat in my designated spot on the table and waited for the hunters and Artemis to appear for breakfast.

They appeared at 7:15am. I smiled at them warmly and waited for them to sit down. I then proceeded to ask what they wanted and then made it materialize in front of them. They all grinned at me, I summoned a stack of blue pancakes just the way that my mom would make them. I then noticed that Artemis wasn't with us. I finished my pancakes and then turned to Thalia. "Do you know why Lady Artemis isn't with us?"

"No, she would usually be here before us." I started to feel worried and went out and over to her tent. I knocked but there wasn't any response. I poked my head in to find it deserted. I spread my wings and flew up, looking for her. I saw activity in a clearing about seventy metres away from camp. I landed and headed there on foot. What I saw when I got there, shocked me.

 **A/N** Thanks for reading and please review. I shall update either later today or tomorrow. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5: the attack

A/N Thanks for all the support over the previous chapters. Please review and PM. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO only the storyline.

Chapter 5: the attack

 **Percy's POV**

I walked into the clearing to find Artemis tied to a tree, ropes coiling around her and the tree. I spun round and came face to face with a Dracaena. I leapt back and was just about able to dodge the talons. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. A three-foot sword materialized in my hand. I ducked under the talons and swung at her head. She disappeared in a cloud of dust. I then saw the extent of the attack. It was a small army of 50 monsters. Leading them was the giant Gration, who if I remember correctly was killed by Artemis. I took a deep breath, tapped my watch so it became a shield and attacked. I thrusted, parried and slashed my way through the first wave. I was so focused on destroying the monsters, I hadn't noticed the mini hurricane that surrounded me.

In no time at all, it was just me, Gration and my favourite monster, beefy the Minotaur. The Minotaur charged at me, swinging the axe. I blocked it with my shield and lopped off his horn, well the one left after I had cut the other one off when I first arrived at camp. He squealed in pain and rage, and turned back to me. I stepped forward and dodged the axe. When the blade went passed me, I stabbed the Minotaur in the chest. He exploded into dust. "6-0 to me beefy, don't you ever learn?" I muttered before turning to Gration. I glanced at Artemis, who was just staring at me. I flashed her a quick grin before spreading my wings and ascending, until I was level with Gration's face. "I am going to give you the option of leaving now, or I will destroy you and send you to Tartarus. The choice is yours." I stated, trying to sound intimidating.

"I've heard a lot about you and your accomplishments, but you don't scare me. Your still a puny demigod." I just stared at him, letting him see my determination. I created a fireball and threw it straight at the giant. His clothes ignited and he dived to the floor to put them out. I flew down to the ground and landed firmly. I marched up to the pitiful giant.

"I did warn you. You chose the wrong person to mess with." And with that I plunged riptide deep into the giant's chest. Golden ichor poured out of the wound. "I will get you back for this, when I get out of Tartarus, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." He rasped as I stared at him impassively.

"I will be waiting." I said before sending a fireball straight into his chest. He exploded into dust. I turned and cut Artemis free. She flopped against me, I held her up and put my arms around her. She started to shake from exhaustion and being cold. I held her close for a minute, wrapping my wings around her as well for the comfort. I then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the camp. The hunters were gathered around the fire pit, they looked shocked when I appeared with Lady Artemis. "Thalia, Phoebe. I will need nectar and ambrosia. Bring it to her tent." They went off immediately, I carried Artemis into her tent and laid her down on her bed. She was unconscious. Thalia and Phoebe walked in with the nectar and ambrosia. I poured the nectar onto her wounds and slowly fed her small pieces of ambrosia. I swept a lock of hair away from her face before standing up. I left the tent without saying a word. I spread my wings and took off to clear my head and calm down. Why was I so concerned about a man-hating goddess? She will recover anyway.

 **Artemis's POV**

I woke to find a concerned Percy Jackson, sat next to me, deep in thought. I looked at him and smiled. It was cute the way his eyebrows knitted together when he was thinking. Gods, why am I thinking these things? He seemed to feel my gaze on him and looked down at me, smiling. I blushed and turned my head to hide it. "How are you feeling now milady?" he asked me gently.

"I am fine Percy. Did you seriously destroy Gration just by yourself."

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you need a god or goddess generally to kill giants, yet you seem so powerful that you can destroy one single-handedly." I turned and looked deep into his sea green eyes, I then noticed the orange flecks in the iris.

I sat up and checked for any injuries, most of them had healed. I stood up with the help of Percy. My body was stiff and felt like a plank of wood. I walked out of my tent, followed by Percy and went to talk to my hunters. Everyone smiled when they saw me walking towards them. "What happened?" They all asked me as soon as I was at the table. I turned to them and explained the causes of my capture. "I woke up at 6:45 and decided to go for an early morning hunting session. I walked out of the clearing into the woods. I heard a rustling noise in the bushes about seventy metres away. I approached slowly, not realising it was a trap. As I approached the bushes, I was ambushed. They grabbed me and tied me to one of the trees. I was stuck there for forty minutes until Percy turned up. He faced a small army of about 50 monsters and destroyed them all before destroying Gration who had come to get revenge. And then he freed me."

As I said all of this, the hunters all turned to look at Percy with looks of shock, awe and relief. "Oh by the Artemis, you missed breakfast so what would you like?" he said turning to me.

"Oh erm, pancakes. The blue ones that you like." When I added the last bit, he grinned. "Of course milady." He clapped his hands and a plate with three blue pancakes appeared in front of me. I took a bite out of one and smiled at how good it tasted. "Gods, these are amazing. Thank you Percy." He flashed me one of his trademark grins. "Enjoy, I will be at the archery range if you need me."

"Wait, archery? Thalia told me you are the worst archer in history."

"And she would have been right, just not any more. I am still proud that I managed to hit Chiron once, even if he was stood behind me. Any of you can come and watch if you want." He said before walking off.

I looked at the hunters and they all nodded. We followed Percy to the archery range. I saw him twist the ring on his right hand and a beautiful red bow appeared in his hand. He got into his stance and pulled back the string and a black arrow appeared on it notched. The arrow was black with red fletching. He aimed and released the arrow. The hunters and I were shocked to see the arrow strike the centre of the bullseye. He then fired another. It split the previous arrow, he turned and gave us a little bow. We all gave him a round of applause. Hermes suddenly appeared next to me, looking serious. "Zeus has called a meeting and you and Percy are required to attend." He then flashed away. Percy walked over to me and saw my troubled face. "What's wrong and what did Hermes need?" he asked me.

"Zeus has called a meeting and you are required to attend as well."

"Oh. I guess we need to leave now." He said. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. I flashed us up to Olympus.

 **A/N** Thanks for reading. Wow, two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review or PM me as it gives me more motivation.


End file.
